La princesse fantôme
by Sophia2
Summary: Temari erre, seule, dans les couloirs de son palais. Retrouvera-t-elle ce qu'elle a perdu ? Honneur, richesse, famille, amour ? Bonheur ?


**Titre :** La princesse fantôme

**Persos principaux :** Temari.

**Rating :** Tout public.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Playlist :** La version russe de « Once upon a December » du dessin animé Anastasia. Bien sûr, je me suis inspirée de la vidéo originale du bal, que tout le monde connaît je pense !

**P'tit mot de l'auteur :** Pour l'anniversaire d'une amie proche, avec beaucoup, beaucoup de retard ! Pour toi ma patate adorée (qui se reconnaîtra) !

* * *

_Kak uzor na ogne._

(Comme un motif sur une fenêtre,)

_Snova proshloe rjadom._

(Le passé est à nouveau proche.)

Tous les trésors de son enfance. Réunis ici. Temari les avait retrouvés.

Elle effleura d'une main tremblante – de quoi ? D'émotion, de nostalgie ? - le vase précieux, en jade d'une pureté inégalabre. Les lourds rideaux de velours brodés de fantastiques phénix, symboles de beauté et de puissance. Symboles de leur royauté.

Un pas. Encore une découverte, peut-être.

_Kto-to pel pesnju mne._

(Quelqu'un me chantait une chanson,)

_Zinmij vecher kogda-to._

(Une nuit d'hiver, un jour ou un autre.)

Car sa famille était riche et influente, et même : la plus célèbre de tout le pays du Vent. Oui, car il s'agissait de la famille impériale de Suna, la dynastie la plus prospère du monde. Son père, feu le Kazekage, étendait, encore maintenant, plus d'une décennie après sa mort glorieuse sur le champ de bataille, son ombre menaçante sur la population.

Et elle, Temari, était sa fille, la princesse douairière, aînée parmi les héritiers, et seule habilitée à ceindre la couronne de pierres fines et à porter le sceptre d'or, insignes suprêmes donnés par Dieu à eux, hommes au dessus des hommes.

A n'en pas douter, oui, Dieu les avait nommés et placés au sommet. Son coeur se gonfla de fierté à cette pensée.

_Slovno v proshlom ozhilo._

(Comme si nous étions dans un vivant passé,)

_Chi'ix- to berezhinix ruk teplo._

(La chaleur de quelques bras protecteurs,)

La jeune femme continua sa route. Elle traînait la jambe, elle se demandait bien pourquoi ? Dans son palais des mille merveilles parfumées, on lui évitait le moindre désagrément. Les servantes s'empressaient autour d'elle en un essaim d'abeilles colorées, mais aucune n'était plus belle que la reine.

Ce brouhaha avait, quelquefois, le don d'exaspérer Temari, qui voulait alors les renvoyer d'où elles venaient ; mais elle se heurtait toujours à des supplications et à des pleurs, et remettait à plus tard leur renvoi.

C'était une princesse d'apparence dure, mais au coeur doux. Coeur qui rata un battement à la pensée suivante.

Temari était née au plus fort de l'été, fin août plus exactement. Son père, mécontent du sexe de son premier nouveau-né, l'avait à peine regardée, puis l'avait emmenée, pour la présenter au peuple massé au pied du palais impérial, attendant des nouvelles de la mère impériale et de l'enfant.

Il l'avait alors soulevée à bout de bras, et elle, si petite qu'elle était, avait suffoqué et poussé des cris de rage larmoyants. La populace s'était alors écriée avec joie qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, jusqu'à ce que l'empereur tout puissant, plus que jamais de mauvaise humeur, réplique avec une colère évidente qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette.

Le cri de jouissance était aussitôt retombé. Temari s'arrêta, la poitrine douloureuse.

_Valsy iziskonnyx gostej._

(La valse d'exquis invités,)

_I veg lexix konej._

(Et les courageux chevaux qui galopent.)

Aussi loin qu'elle remontait dans ses souvenirs, elle était seule. Sa mère, si silencieuse, et si différente d'elle, ne lui était d'aucun secours. Elle demeurait dans le vague la plupart du temps, trouvant seulement quelque réconfort dans l'opium qu'elle fumait avec délice. D'ailleurs, à vrai dire, c'était vraiment la seule chose pour laquelle Temari l'avait vue exprimer du plaisir. Même elle n'avait pas droit à cette expression de contentement apaisé.

Son petit frère, Kankuro, était né peu de temps après elle – pas loin d'un an après - et, à son soulagement – un soulagement teinté de peine – elle s'était aperçue que sa mère ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'elle. Sa mère devait être incapable d'amour, tout simplement, songeait-elle, chagrinée.

Puis, un an encore, et son dernier frère, Gaara, naquit. Dernier. Car l'impératrice, de nature déjà fragile, et sujette aux maladies mentales, redoubla d'anxiété à l'approche du terme, et son coeur stoppa tout net ses battements après avoir expulsé sa chose. Enfin, elle était libre. Et Temari songea, chagrine, qu'elle l'avait abandonnée. Avant de comprendre qu'elle n'avait jamais été là, du moins en pensée.

Elle se força à continuer, à oublier son mal si profondément enraciné.

Les servantes n'étaient jamais que des servantes, on le lui avait toujours répété, et elle n'avait donc jamais pu établir de lien affectif avec elles. Les autres filles de nobles se faisaient rares dans leur pays, touché par la guerre, la famine et la révolte paysanne. Son père ne voulait pas qu'elle fréquentasse les gens de la petite noblesse, de sorte que sa vie sociale, hormis lors des grands bals, était un désert complet.

Elle n'avait jamais tenté d'approcher seulement son père impérial, le craignant trop. Elle savait seulement qu'il menait la guerre avec le pays du Feu d'une main de fer, et qu'il s'occupait d'arranger de brillants mariages pour ses enfants. Temari, la plus âgée – et, malgré son aînesse, une femme – s'était vue fiancée à un petit prince du pays ennemi, sans même le connaître. En vue de contribuer à la paix, lui avait durement répondu son père lorsque, pour la première fois de sa vie, consciente de son intérêt, elle avait protesté en audience publique.

Quant à sa mère, elle s'était très vite rendue compte, avec son esprit d'une implacable logique, que quelque chose – outre l'absence d'amour – clochait. Et plus que ça. Si l'opium lui avait sans doute détraqué le cerveau, elle souffrait également d'un trouble mental qui, plus les années passaient, devenait envahissant. L'impératrice pouvait demeurer des journées entières au lit, enfermée dans ses appartements à fumer, sans que son royal époux y trouve à redire.

Lorsqu'elle fut plus vieille, Temari se surprit à haïr cette mère absente et déprimée, déprimante. Continuer, toujours. Ne pas stopper, ou la mort la cueillerait...

_Val's kruzhil I njos menja._

(La valse tourbillonne et m'emporte.)

Comme elle aimait les bals. C'était sa seule distraction dans ce palais, où elle était demeurée enfermée toute sa vie. Elle aimait les préparatifs bruyants et animés, les couloirs qui bruissaient des mille et unes servantes qui se hâtaient aux derniers ornements de la salle de danse, ou couraient à la cuisine cuisiner quelques douceurs, ou encore, entraient discrètement dans les chambres royales pour y préparer la tenue de leur maître ou maîtresse.

La robe ! L'une des choses que Temari préférait dans sa morne existence, seulement rythmée par ces quelques danses. L'été, elle était de soie délicate ou de satin brillant, avec de courtes manches en mousseline transparente ; l'hiver, c'était plutôt du brocard pesant et délicatement brodé. Temari aimait le jaune, le vert, le rouge, toutes ces couleurs vives et gaies célébrant la vie.

Et puis il y avait une façon spéciale de se tenir, de tenir sa robe, d'ajuster les rubans ; en femme élégante, la princesse tenait toujours le bas de sa robe dans sa main, la faisant tournoyer plus magnifiquement qu'aucune de ces prétentieuses de princesses du Feu, qui, elles, préféraient le confort à la beauté et lâchaient leur robe ! Ignorantes ! Dès dix ans, Temari prenait des cours de maintien et de danse, et en était fière.

_Slovno v skazku svoju manja._

(Appelant comme dans un conte,)

_Pervyj bal I pervyj val's._

(Le premier bal et la première valse,)

Elle avait justement rencontré son fiancé à l'occasion de l'un de ces bals. Leur relation était officialisée depuis deux ans au moins – si elle se creusait la tête ; elle devait alors avoir seize ans, et ce jeune blanc-bec, pas plus de quatorze ans. Un jeune homme – pardon, un _prince_ – dit abominablement intelligent, mais qui en réalité ne disait pas plus de trois mots à la suite sans en lâcher d'autres beaucoup plus grossiers dans une société si mondaine.

Le coeur de Temari, une nouvelle fois, se serra douloureusement. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de se connaître. Quelques entretiens particuliers, et là encore seulement en présence d'un chaperon, chargé de ne pas les laisser _se corrompre_ entre eux. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, elle avait appris à le deviner, à apprécier ses longs silences, ses promenades monotones qui avaient un sens si particulier pour lui. Elle en vint même à apprécier l'odeur de son cigare. Tandis que lui, était particulièrement surpris et admiratif de ses idées toutes nouvelles pour l'époque, son air rebelle, ses excès de colère soudains, son adrénaline dont il avait toujours manqué.

Et puis, il mourut. A la guerre, en prince noble et fier. La légende d'une âme glorieuse disait que sa dernière pensée avait été pour sa princesse. Lorsqu'elle apprit cela, la jeune femme sombra dans une dépression comateuse, si semblable en cela à sa défunte mère que ses frères prirent peur qu'elle ne finisse comme elle, ou ne mette fin à ses jours. Et, aujourd'hui, ils avaient organisé ce bal pour elle. Mais pourquoi ne trouvait-elle donc pas les convives ? Pourquoi n'entendait-elle aucune exclamation, lancée pour elle ? Elle était pourtant dans la grande salle...

_Svuchat vo mne sejchas._

(Résonnent en moi tout de suite.)

_Zerkala v jantare._

(Les miroirs d'ambre,)

Un sourire ravi s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut, enfin, brouillés par ses larmes, les centaines de nobles qui, la découvrant, s'empressaient devant elle, la nouvelle héritière du trône. Oui, elle demeurait et demeurerait princesse malgré les dissidences actuelles, malgré le peuple qui criait sa colère sous les murs mêmes de son palais.

Une jolie jeune fille s'approcha d'elle, comme pour la réconforter :

- Votre Majesté, pleurez-vous ? Il n'est pas bon de s'appesantir sur ses malheurs. Vous êtes désormais la souveraine du plus riche royaume du monde !

Oui, ces paroles la rendaient heureuse. N'était-il pas vrai ? Elle avait perdu l'amour d'un homme, mais elle avait le pouvoir en échange. Avec son armée, il ne lui restait qu'à cueillir les pays voisins. Ses frères avaient beau tenter de la dissuader : tant pis ! Etait-elle l'impératrice, oui ou non ?

- Dansez-vous, Votre Majesté ?

Oh oui. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais.

Elle danserait.

_Moj vostorg otrazhajut._

(Reflètent mon bonheur.)

_Kto-to pel na zore._

(Quelqu'un chantait d'une voix brisée,)

_Dom rodnoj pokidaja._

(Le départ d'une maison chérie.)

Elle n'avait jamais pu oublier cet première et unique valse dans les bras de l'être aimé. Le premier jour de leur rencontre ; c'était sous la neige, un jour de décembre. Ce jour-là, Temari, qui aimait le soleil de son pays natal, fut attristée de ce _mauvais présage_.

Ce jour-là, ils se détestaient cordialement. Leur seul désir était de déplaire l'un à l'autre. Son fiancé avait consciencieusement _massacré_ les pieds de Temari, s'attirant quelques regards outragés et un sourire fin mais sadique – elle lui avait pincé le coude au sang.

Pourtant, étonnamment, tous deux avaient découverts en l'autre une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient espérer. Shikamaru, sous ses airs ennuyés, s'était révélé être un formidable danseur, guidant sa partenaire au millimètre près ; tandis que Temari n'était pas aussi coincée qu'elle aurait dû l'être, au vu de son rang social.

_Budesh' ty v dekabre._

(Vous serez en décembre,)

_Vnov' so mnoj, dorogaja._

(De nouveau à mes côtés, mon amour.)

Oh, mon amour, pleura-t-elle librement, s'attirant quelques regards peinés de la part des courtisans, mon amour que je n'aurais jamais vécu ! Je danse, amour, je danse pour toi qui n'est plus ! Regarde-moi, amour, si tu peux me voir !

Passant d'un cavalier à l'autre avec fantaisie et virevolte, elle tournoya et tournoya encore, des heures durant, oubliant son rang nouveau et ses obligations nouvelles, et ne songeant qu'à un ancien amour perdu dans les ténèbres d'une guerre meurtrière.

Oh, amour, te souviens-tu du vent qui soufflait ? De cette neige de décembre qui tomba dans les jardins ensoleillés de Suna ? Oh, amour, tu es si proche de moi, amour, si proche ! Je peux presque sentir ton souffle chaud contre le mien... et ta main doucement se glisse dans la mienne... ton bras autour de ma taille... pour, une dernière fois, danser la valse et chanter l'amour...

Elle manqua défaillir lorsqu'elle _le_ reconnut à son étreinte.

- Amour, vous dit-il de danser ?

* * *

Du balcon de la salle de bal, deux personnes observaient silencieusement la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Ni étonnés, ni même tristes ; juste résignés. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que cela risquait de se produire.

La troisième personne, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, s'avança aux côtés des deux premiers hommes, quittant l'ombre des rideaux.

- Vos Majestés doivent accepter mon diagnostic. La garder ici, malgré toute votre bonne volonté, ne servira à rien.

Et, en disant cela, il leur tapota l'épaule.

Auparavant, Gaara et Kankuro, princes impériaux, se seraient offusqués d'un tel geste, et auraient fait jeter le « coupable » au cachot. A présent – depuis que leur impériale famille avait été déchue - ils n'y prêtaient même plus attention, se contentant de hocher la tête d'un air las, contemplant le spectacle qui leur était offert.

Temari dansait seule. Et Temari danserait seule longtemps encore, seule dans un hôpital psychiatrique, loin de tous ses repères.

Car Temari était devenue folle.

* * *

**Encore un p'tit mot :** Nooon, Lisa Patate, te mets pas à pleurer !


End file.
